Reflexiones
by Clow reed1
Summary: Mi primer SanaYuki, un poco melancolico por no decir bastante desde el estado sicologico de stress laboral... Y llego el epilogo nn
1. Chapter 1

Reflexiones  
SanaYuki fic  
Por Clow Reed

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Haberlo hecho mal?, no lo creo, si Rikaidai ha llegado tan lejos es por su método de entrenamiento y la pirámide estructural que hay en el club la que nos ha llevado a ser los mejores... aunque probablemente hallamos perdido la parte de las relaciones humanas y tan solo seamos personas en un mismo equipo jugando tenis; de cierta forma cuando se supo lo grave de mi enfermedad hubo un cambio en el equipo... Genichiro... creo que en el fondo el también cambio y el primer partido contra Seigaku en la final del torneo para ir a los nacionales hizo que comenzara a replantear el porque somos Rikaidai'

"Yukimura?" Sanada se acerco al capitán que escribía en un cuaderno lo que parecía ser la alineación para la final de las nacionales contra Seigaku.

"Pasa algo Genichiro?" Sonrío el chico colocando el papel de registro encima del cuaderno.

"No es bueno que te quedes hasta tarde... eso es todo"

"Por que te preocupas por mi?" Yukimura pregunto al moreno sacándolo de su tranquilidad, una pregunta como esa no sería de fácil respuesta para el siempre frío Sanada Genichiro.

Decir lo políticamente correcto? O decir lo que podría ponerlo en peligro?

Tal vez un poco de ambas.

"Eres nuestro capitán... te respetamos"  
"Y tu? Que opinas?" Ahora lo miraba fijamente, quería encontrar en sus ojos la respuesta que aquellos labios no eran capaces de darle... tal vez una rara ilusión, una esperanza de ser un poco mas importante que el capitán que deben respetar y temer.

Avanzó con paso firme hacía Sanada, sin que hubiese movimiento de su parte.

Pensaba tomar una arriesgada decisión y comprobar la otra fuerza de la que se podían generar milagros...

Una mano detuvo la suya que se acercaba a la mejilla de Sanada, unos ojos algo fríos lo miraban sin comprender la razón de aquel acto.

Yukimura suspiro, no era posible, no si Sanada no parecía corresponder los sentimientos que ÷el pretendía sacar a flote y que pensaba serían los mismos que habitaban en Sanada.

"Es tan importante mi opinión?" La vista fija en los labios de su capitán.

"Me importa cualquier cosa que venga de ti"

Demasiada sinceridad podía ser un arma de doble filo?, no quería averiguarlo de mala manera y Yukimura unió sus labios a los de Sanada aprovechándose de la sorpresa de su vicecapitán.

Aunque cuando la cordura llego a Sanada lo alejo de él con algo de brusquedad, sorprendiéndolo en cierta manera.

Ahora esperaba el rechazo, tal vez un golpe o cachetada... cerro los ojos esperando...

"Has cambiado... por que?" Los ojos de Sanada permanecían inexpresivos observando la silueta de su capitán que solo iluminaba la luna, recordó esa costumbre de Yukimura por hacer las cosas solo a la luz de la luna, diciéndole mas de alguna vez que eso dañaría su vista a la larga.

Por que recordaba eso en este momento?

"No he cambiado... pero pensé que tal vez ustedes si, desde mi operación me he estado preguntando si estoy en lo correcto guiando el futuro del equipo y en los cambios que he visto en algunos luego de nuestra derrota contra Seigaku la primera vez"

"Fue nuestra derrota... tu no estabas ahí..."

"Pero soy su capitán, su pilar"

"Lo sabemos, pero si no somos lo suficientemente fuertes..."  
"Es por que no he sabido sacar lo mejor de ustedes... no soy un buen capitán"

"Mañana será otro día... será mejor que vayas a descansar, aunque la final sea pasado mañana hay que tratar de enfocarnos en ello"

Por alguna extraña razón que Sanada no quiso atribuir a nada se acerco a su capitán besando la frente de este con suavidad, el solo contacto hizo a Yukimura estremecerse luchando con sus deseos de abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir de aquella cercanía.

Y en menos de lo que pensó se encontraba nuevamente solo en el balcon de la habitación que estaba reservara para su equipo, volvió a su posición sentado mirando el horizonte retomando sus impresiones en aquel cuaderno que comenzase desde que llego al club de tenis de Rikaidai

'Creo que de alguna manera hemos madurado, aun no para reconocer nuestros sentimientos hacia el otro y por el otro... siento a mas de alguno se le hizo mas fácil expresar lo que sentía por esa persona especial para él... Marui a veces puede llegar a ser tan tierno como un niño que viéndolo compartiendo con aquel chico de Hyotei... Jiroh, me hace pensar que harán linda pareja.

Espero que Atobe-kun no se moleste por ello, aunque creo que apreciara que Marui lo mantenga despierto mas de lo que normalmente esta.

Por otro lado... No creo que Sanada sienta algo especial por mi... aquello llamado amor es difícil de encontrar en Rikaidai...'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seguro que esta bien asi?" Niou miro a Sanada, no había presenciado toda la conversación entre ambos, pero sabía de antemano la devoción del vice-capitán por Yukimura

"Si, Rikaidai no es una escuela de quinceañeras enamoradas... menos a un día de la final de nuestro tercer campeonato nacional"

"Pero a veces el amor sirve, te da la fuerza para seguir adelante"

"No en este caso..." Sanada miro friamente a Niou "Y no se hable mas del asunto, será mejor que vallas a dormir"

"Si tu lo dices... "

_Porque todo el mundo ahora parece querer pensar de otra manera?, Acaso el entrenamiento del club de tenis no era suficiente para querer ser los mejores? A Yukimura nunca le importo eso de los sentimientos... por lo menos en lo que el tenis se refería... entonces por que me beso?... porque bese su frente?_

_El querer cuidar de la persona que mas respeto en este mundo se le puede llamar amor? Acaso eso también me ha estado impulsando en este año... este torneo en particular?_

Por primera vez Genichiro Sanada no puede recurrir a su meditación para aclarar sus ideas, observa acostado el techo de la habitación que comparte con sus compañeros de equipo pensando en lo sucedido en aquel balcón y tratando de definir sus sentimientos por Yukimura.

O por lo menos darle el nombre que el creía mas adecuado a ello.

Continuara...

Notas: pensé en hacerlo un One-shot pero no me Funciono, eso si será mas corto que la mayoría de mis fics, mi primer Sanayuki desde lo mas profundo de mi stress laboral


	2. Chapter 2

**Reflexiones**

**SanaYuki fic**

**Por Clow Reed**

**"Como te has podido quedar dormido en el balcón, Yukimura?" Renji suspira mientras observa a su capitán.**

**"Lo siento... estaba pensando en la formación para mañana... y sin querer me quede dormido..." Yukimura apretó un poco mas contra si el cuaderno en el que tenia tanto la formación para la final como otro tipo de información.**

**"No quiero pensar en lo que nos dirá Sanada por esta negligencia" Renji se acerca al capitán, notó que al no ponerse de pie en cuanto sintió su voz hacía presagiar que tal vez no se encontraba en condiciones para hacerlo, y confirmo tocando la frente de Yukimura solo para notar que estaba ardiendo.**

**No era para menos si al mirar su reloj vio que daban las 4 am...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sanada abrió los ojos ya aburrido de intentar conciliar el sueño, mas considerando el ruido que estaba escuchando desde hacía un rato. Recordó haber dejado a Yukimura en el balcón de la habitación designada al equipo de Rikkidai la noche anterior.**

**Se sentó en su cama violentamente, por su mente paso la loca idea de que Yukimura se hubiese quedado dormido allí, un murmullo conocido lo termino de hacer reaccionar y levantarse a la otra parte de la habitación justo cuando Yagyuu salía.**

**Lo detuvo antes de que pudiese siquiera asomarse**

**"Que paso?" Sanada intento avanzar a pesar de que Yagyuu lo impedía con cierta sutileza.**

**"Nada grave, solo necesita descanso"**

**"Que le paso a Yukimura?"**

**"Ah!, Sanada despertaste" Renji también salí del cuarto junto a Niou**

**"Solo tuvo un alza de temperatura, Renji lo encontró en el balcón como a las 4 am ardiendo en fiebre"**

**"Ahora solo tiene que descansar, ya mañana..."  
"Sanada!"**

**Niou trato de detener al moreno pero ya estaba dentro de la habitación mirando a un Yukimura que yacía durmiendo... o por lo menos eso parecía.**

**El corazón de Sanada latía a mil... tanto de rabia como de preocupación.**

**Como no haber adivinado que se quedaría afuera?**

**Se acerco bastante enojado a la cama del capitán de Rikkidai, tomándolo por las solapa del pijama obligándolo a despertarse aunque no muy consciente de lo que pasaba.**

**"Por que demonios no tienes mas conciencia en los demás!"**

**"Gomen..." Los ojos de Yukimura fijos en los de Sanada, tanto que este último comenzó a sentirse incomodo y termino por soltarlo.**

**"Ahora mas te vale que te cuides y descanses hasta mañana"**

**"Gracias, Genichiro?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Puedes entregar la planilla con la formación?"**

**"Claro"**

**Sanada camino unos metros donde había una mesa de centro, tomo la planilla sin percatarse del cuaderno debajo y antes de salir dio una última mirada a su capitán**

**No alcanzo a salir un metro de aquella habitación cuando Renji lo detuvo, a lo cual Sanada lo miro con extrañeza.**

**"Será mejor que te quedes con él, yo me encargo de la planilla"**

**"Ah... bueno... entonces te lo encargo"**

**"Quédate tranquilo, ahora ve con el"**

**El vice-capitán de Rikkidai arrugo un poco la nariz, aquello le había parecido demasiado cursi si solo iba a cuidar de su capitán, como compañero que equipo que era.**

**De todas maneras se sentía nervioso.**

**Nuevamente entro y ahora si podía decir que Yukimura dormía, sus facciones estaban totalmente relajadas junto con su respiración, comprobó que dispusieran del agua suficiente y cambio el paño de la frente del enfermo.**

**Que mas quedaba por hacer?, solo vigilar el sueño de su capitán.**

**Tal vez pensar en todo lo sucedido entre anoche y hoy para aclarar las dudas que estaba teniendo y que no ayudarían a concentrarse en su partido, aunque ni siquiera sabía quien sería su oponente.**

**Sacudió su cabeza, por lo menos por ahora tenía que cuidar de Yukimura.**

**"No tienes que tomarte tantas molestias ya mañana estaré mejor"**

**"Cállate y descansa" Sanada hablo en tono autoritario**

**"Genichiro..." Yukimura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nunca pensó que alguna vez llegaria a escuchar un tono de voz parecido al que escuchaba en los entrenamientos para con él.**

**"Siento haberte hablado así..."**

**"Me lo merezco"**

**El capitán de Rikkidai intento sentarse para mirar a Sanada a los ojos, logrando que el aludido se le acercara para impedirlo concretando el tan anhelado contacto visual.**

**Aunque no calcularon que Sanada perdería el equilibrio cayendo sobre Yukimura, sus miradas aún mas cerca, mas de lo que el moreno quisiera.**

**"Esto no puede seguir así, Genichiro..."**

**"De que estas hablando?"**

**"Lo que paso anoche... el beso que te di..."**

**"No te preocupes..."**

**"Cállate y escúchame... Genichiro... yo... te.. amo"**

**Tal vez un golpe bajo esperado, una confesión a la cual temía mas que nada por no saber como responder y por no querer cruzar una peligrosa línea.**

**Ahora... debía responder algo, no podía quedarse mirándose las manos... no frente a él.**

**"Yukimura... yo.. no se que me pasa últimamente... ni porque ahora estoy hablando tanto... pero... con respecto a mis sentimientos..."**

**Sanada se atrevió a mirar a Yukimura para lo que pensaría, seria algo así como su declaración... no contó que el pelimorado volviese a desmayarse dejándolo con las palabras en la boca...**

**Suspiro acomodándolo y arropándolo.**

**Tal vez no era el día para afrontar sus sentimientos... entonces, cuando lo seria?**

**"Por que no lo despiertas, se lo dices y ya?"**

**"Akaya..." Sanada dio un brusco giro para mirar al chico, desde cuando estaba parado ahí?**

**"No tiene que preocuparse por lo que pasado, a decir verdad todos lo sabemos... a pesar de que ni ustedes mismos lo reconozcan"**

**Que tenían los niños de hoy en día? Si, razonemos que Akaya solo tenía un año menos que él, pero... no le importaba que su capitán y su sub-capitán fuesen Gays?**

**Un momento?, cuando y como lo había asumido con tanta facilidad?**

**"Solo venía a dejar algo para que coman luego" Akaya se acerco a la mesa donde Sanada había sacado la alineación dejando la bandeja con comida.**

**Por primera vez Sanada se sintió mal con Akaya.**

**"Gracias"**

**"Insisto en que ya debería decirle... así estamos mas tranquilos para mañana"**

**Kirihara lo miro de reojo antes de salir, sentado al lado de la cama donde yacía Yukimura inmerso en sus pensamientos; aunque escucho perfectamente el sonido de la puerta cerrarse para darle a entender que estaban solos.**

**Si se decidía esa ahora o nunca...**

**Continuara...**

**Notas: nya! Que malvada soy... XD perdon por el retraso, es que la flojera me invade para pasarlo en limpio desde el cuaderno...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reflexiones**

**SanaYuki fic**

**Por Clow Reed**

**"Seichi... para ti fue tan fácil decirlo que ahora necesito un poco de tu valor para hacer lo mismo..."**

**En un movimiento de vista Sanada noto el cuaderno que había estado pasando inadvertido, si mal no recordó ese cuaderno siempre estaba cerca de Yukimura desde primer año.**

**Distrajo un poco su mente y tomo el cuaderno, se sentía mal por lo que iba a hacer porque pensaba en las cosas privadas que podía contener.**

**Tomo aire y abrió el cuaderno en la primer hoja.**

**_25 de Abril_**

**_ Primer día en el club de tenis, al parecer habrá mucha competencia, veo muchos novatos con talento y carácter. Espero que se pueda formar un equipo que valga la pena._**

**_ Como somos de primer año no podemos tomar raquetas aún, aunque no falto el senpai insolente que provoco a Niou-kun... él es una de las buenas cartas a futuro de Rikkaidai_**

**_ También pude conversar mucho con Renji-kun, es una persona interesante aunque de todos los chicos que se presentaron hoy me intereso uno... se llama Sanada Genichiro-kun... estoy seguro que pase lo que pase él sabrá llevar al club de tenis a lo mas alto_**

**Sanada leyó hasta casi la mitad del aquel cuaderno considerándolo un perfecto resumen de la evolución de todos... y como iba creciendo primero la admiración y luego el amor de Yukimura hacía él.**

**Se sintió abrumado por las palabras y estaba concentrado leyendo cerca del ventanal de la pieza para no encender la luz.**

**Por ello no notó que Yukimura se había puesto de pie acercándosele a él, hasta que le hubo tapado la luz para seguir leyendo.**

**Levanto la vista.**

**"Sei...chi..." Tal fue la sorpresa que el moreno olvido que le había llamado por el nombre, cosa que aunque el mismo le había pedido en mas de una oportunidad no se había querido permitir dar un paso que según él era tremendo.**

**"Encontraste algo interesante en el cuaderno?" Un poco por el cansancio y la fiebre Yukimura no reaccionaba como debía, aunque considerando el carácter que tenía tampoco era acorde a una reacción desmesurada.**

**"Es maravilloso leer la evolución del equipo... por lo demás..."**

**Por que en aquellos momentos sobreviene un silencio incomodo? Y porque Yukimura no dejaba de mirarlo así?**

**"Seichi... yo..." Sanada se levanto tomando de los hombros a Yukimura, quien levanto la vista para encontrar nuevamente los ojos de su vice-capitán., el cuaderno cayo al suelo olvidado por aquel momento, la mano derecha de Sanada acariciando la mejilla de Yukimura...**

**Podía estar seguro de llamar amor a ese sentimiento.**

**Y con esa convicción lo besó... le dio su primer beso, lo abrazo mientras sus labios seguían unidos por precaución a que Yukimura se desmayara y porque necesitaba sentirlo lo mas cerca que pudiera.**

**Por que dicen que los mejores momentos duran tan poco? Si para Sanada aquel beso había sido eterno.**

**"Genichiro..." Seichi lo miro desde los milímetros que los separaban, sonrojado.**

**"Eres lo mas importante de mi vida... Seichi... no se como..."**

**"Da lo mismo como.. solo soy feliz con estar a tu lado, se que podrás ponerle un nombre a lo que sientes"**

**Genichiro suspiro tomando en brazos a Yukimura devolviéndolo a la cama.**

**"No te hagas el desentendido con tu descanso"**

**"Genichiro... no lo hago, pero cierta persona tomo algo que no le pertenecia y para cuando me levante lo encontré concentrado leyendo"**

**"Lo siento, me invadió la curiosidad" Dejándolo suavemente en la cama Sanada no evito que Yukimura lo sujetase.**

**"Acuéstate a mi lado, por favor..."**

**"Claro..."**

**Sanada sonríe acomodándose con Yukimura para dejarlo descansar, él también necesitaria desconectar su mente de lo ocurrido, no para olvidar lo sucedido ni sus sentimientos hacía Yukimura le daba un poco de miedo decir 'te amo' aún cuando claramente era eso lo que sentía.**

**Rápidamente el capitán de Rikkaidai entro en sueño y Sanada lo siguió abrazándolo con cuidado.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Y? Todo bien adentro?" Marui susurro detrás de Akaya quien observaba por la puert estratégicamente abierta, si eran descubiertos serian castigados por toda la eternidad**

**"Si, están durmiendo, pero por lo que escuche Sanada ya le dijo, a su manera pero la dijo"**

**"DURMIENDO EN LA MISMA CAMA?!"**

**"Marui-senpai!!" Akaya tapo la boca de su senpai esperando no haber despertado a los durmientes. Luego de corroborarlo cerró la puerta con cuidado ahora si, dejándolos solos.**

**Ahora solo les quedaba enfrentar la final de mañana nuevamente ante Seigaku, seguir consolidándose como equipo y algo mas que personas con un mismo fin.**

**_'Se que para él es mas difícil asumir algo como eso, pero puedo sentir que no le soy indiferente, reacciono al beso que le di, su cuerpo tembló casi imperceptiblemente y ahora solo me queda esperar...'_**

**Una ráfaga de viento termino por seguir pasando las hojas del cuaderno donde Yukimura tenía parte de su corazón, ahora descubierto y tal vez desde aquél día en adelante solo mantendría datos sobre el equipo que dejo de ser de personas individuales para pasar a ser una familia... o algo así.**

**Owari**

**Notas: nn taran/) termine otro fic... bueno casi, digamos que le faltara un pequeño epilogo a petición XD pero por lo menos quedo un lindo final**

**Gracias por leer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reflexiones**

**SanaYuki fic**

**Por Clow Reed**

**-Epilogo- **

**El estadio en silencio... el último punto jugado en la final del campeonato nacional, el partido mas sorprendente que muchos no olvidaran, un solo ganador.**

**Ambos jugadores de singles 1 aún permanecían de pie a cada lado de la cancha, hasta que Sanada salto para entrar a la cancha y acercarse a su capitán.**

"**Seichi... acabo..."**

"**Lo sé... o es un chico impresionante... por poco..." Seichi miro a Sanada apoyándose en él "Si se hubiese alargado mas el partido..."**

"**No digas mas... vamos..."  
"Hai..."**

**Sanada ayuda a un cansado Yukimura para felicitar por el juego a Ryoma, los aplausos por parte de los presentes no se hicieron esperar y luego de unos minutos se anunciaba por altavoz al ganador del campeonato nacional por cuarta vez consecutiva... Rikkaidai Fuzoku.**

"**No nos podremos escapar de los reporteros... en especial Yukimura-buchou..."**

"**Necesitas descansar Seichi..." Sanada lo miro autoritariamente a lo que el capitán sonrió.**

"**No me aproblema quedarme un poco mas..."**

"**Descuida Yukimura...nosotros nos haremos cargo de los reporteros, Sanada... regresen al hotel" Yagyuu miro a Sanada, Todos estaban al tanto de lo sucedido entre ellos y sabían que ahora lo que necesitaban era tiempo a solas.**

**Yukimura le agradeció con la mirada antes de retirarse y comenzar a procesar lo recién ocurrido. **

"**Jugaste como en tus mejores partidos... inclusive..."  
"No pareció como si jugara un enfermo terminal..."**

"**Por que dices eso? No te permitiré volver a decir algo como eso, estas recuperado y punto!"**

**El vice-capitán abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Yukimura, cerro detrás de si, no le gustaba cuando se ponía sarcástico pero también podía darse cuenta que no había quedado conforme con el partido a pesar del resultado.**

**Comenzaba a prepararse para una de las antiguas rabietas de su capitán.**

**Se sorprendió al ver que Yukimura se acomodaba en el sillón cerrando los ojos y Sanada aun esperaba lo peor.**

"**Seichi?" Sanada se acerco para constatar que Yukimura dormía, acaricio un mechón de aquellos cabellos... se sentó a su lado acomodándolo para abrazarlo.**

"**Hmmm... Genichiro.. 5 minutos mas..."**

"**Quieres dormir otro poco?"**

"**Hmm"**

"**Pero el sillón no es del todo cómodo" Sanada le susurro al oído logrando despertar un poco a Seichi**

"**Entonces... me llevas a la pieza?" **

**Sonrojado completamente Sanada tomo en brazos a su capitán... a la persona que mas amaba en su vida para dejarlo descansar luego de su partido.**

**Dejándolo con sumo cuidado sobre la cama Sanada o pudo evitar quedársele mirando hasta que Yukimura le pincho la nariz haciéndolo despertar.**

"**Por que te quedas tan calladito?"**

"**Acaso no puedo? Siempre te he mirado en silencio..."**

"**No es eso... es que me pongo un poco nervioso teniéndote tan cerca"**

"**Si? Eso no lo sabia... nuestro capitán también se puede poner nervioso?"**

"**Solo cuando no es necesario mostrarme como el demonio que todos pretenden que soy"**

**Por primera vez Yukimura no sabía que hacer, por fin se habian declarado el día anterior y solo habían pasado unas horas de aquello.**

**Sentía como su corazón latía a mil y quería exteriorizar aquellos sentimientos, aunque en esta ocasión fue Sanada quien tomo la delantera uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso, No había muchas intenciones de llevarlo mas allá considerando el tremendo partido que había jugado.**

**Aun así no espero que a su primer paso le siguiera un poco mas de entusiasmo por parte de Yukimura intentando introducir su lengua en la boca de Sanada. La ansiedad de los años amándolo en silencio se impusieron al cansancio, Yukimura lo abrazo del cuello atrayéndolo hacia el y solo alguien como Sanada podía no caerle encima separándose un poco.**

"**Seichi... no estas"**

"**El que mas sabe si puedo soy yo... Genichiro, no me niegues el sentirte como siempre desee"**

"**Pero... es la primera vez que hago esto... y no se..."**

"**Yo tampoco, pero aprenderemos juntos..."**

**Colocando suavemente un dedo en los labios de Sanada, Yukimura le trato de dar la confianza para seguir.**

"**No quiero que pienses que estoy desesperado... es solo que... te amo demasiado"**

**Aun con su vista fija en los ojos de Sanada, Yukimura comenzó a desnudarse.**

"**Seichi..." Sanada lo abrazo acomodándolo en la cama comenzando a acariciarle la espalda, en la habitación solo se escuchaban los suspiros de quien recibía las caricias por parte de Sanada, quien a pesar de no saber muy bien como comportarse ante una situación como la que estaban viviendo...**

**Para ambos era su primera vez.**

**Y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Seichi quito la chaqueta de Sanada, por el hubiese ido un poco mas rápido arriesgando que el se puediese asustar.**

**Inesperadamente no paso lo que Yukimura preveía y el mismo Sanada se quito la polera tomando las manos del otro chico.**

"**Se que también me amas... demuéstramelo... Genichiro"**

"**Seichi..."**

**El peliazul abrazo a Sanada con fuerza dejándole sentir por primera vez sus cuerpos así de juntos y traviesamente Yukimura dejo caer una mano a la entrepierna de Sanada.**

"**Relajate..." Yukimura continuaba masajeando la entrepierna atreviéndose a meter su mano dentro del pantalón de Sanada, ante lo cual solo recibió, ante lo cual solo recibió un suspiro de aprobación.**

**Y fue ahí cuando Yukimura decidió apresurar un poco mas las cosas masturbando a Sanada.**

**Con todos los sentimientos abalanzándosele encima Sanada no pudo mas que besar a Yukimura dejándole eso si sentir un poco de la ansiedad que le estaba haciendo sentir a lo que Yukimura sonrió con picardía dirigiendo una de sus manos tomando una de las manos de Sanada para guiarla hacía su propia erección guiándolo en lo que debía hacer.**

**Así dieron otro de los pasos para consolidar lo declarado la noche anterior, tal vez algo mas rápido para alguien tan conservador como Sanada y que solo con la confianza de la persona amada se atrevió a dar aquel paso sin dar credito aun al momento vivido, con la persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida.**

**Ya entrada la madrugada los dos pilares de Rikkidai dormían apaciblemente, luego de los eventos mas importantes en la vida de cada uno.**

**Aunque sin importar lo trascendental que fue ganar el campeonato por cuarta vez, en esta ocasión otra cosa se llevaría la delantera. **

**Por fin se tenían el uno al otro como se desearon desde la primera vez que se vieron y ahora les quedaba seguir compartiendo aquel amor escondido por los años...**

**Owari.**

**Notas: ahora sip, un epilogo dedicado a Inith... nn me costo soltar a Sanada... pero se hizo lo que se pudo.**


End file.
